A Whole New World
by Ognonamis
Summary: When Elizabeth returns to Atlantis after 13 years....its like stepping into a whole new world. so many new faces and so many new stories to tell. but some things that have changed are a bit shocking. Ch.6! please read and review. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_I decided to write another story. I actually wrote this a while ago and I had the idea for a lot longer. It takes place 13 years into the future and Elizabeth is in this one. I started it before I saw any of season 4 so as far as I knew at the time, she was leaving. Then I watched a few episodes of season 4 and realized what happened. I will explain everything about how she ends up back on Atlantis but……all in good time. Not sure if there will be any relationships in this besides friendship. Also….just a forewarning. The characters may seem a bit or a lot OOC. That is because it takes place 13 years in the future and there are certain events that took place during those 13 that makes the characters seem different. So here you have it. Please read and review. Id really love to know what you think._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The gate room was nearly empty when Elizabeth stepped out of the event horizon. It had been so long since she had been there and she hardly recognized anyone. There was one person that she recognized though….Chuck. When she left Atlantis thirteen years ago, he was the gate room technician. He looked so young when she left. Now, in his late thirties, the years of stress had taken its toll on him. Nevertheless, she was quite happy to see him.

"Welcome back Dr. Weir." Chuck said as he peered down at her from the controls.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a look of pure joy on her face. She looked around the room, wide-eyed, at what she used to call home so many years ago.

"Please proceed to the infirmary." Chuck said. He didn't have to explain why she had to go to the infirmary. She knew that it was just standard procedure that after gate travel, everyone get an exam to make sure they are fit for duty.

It was also no surprise to her when she saw two marines come into the gate room. Being new to Atlantis once again, she was going to have to be escorted by marines to the infirmary. "Right this way ma'am."

Elizabeth didn't have to wait long when she was in the infirmary. She expected to get greeted by a strange face when in fact, Dr. Keller was the one who walked in. "Dr. Weir." Keller said in a joyous tone. "I must say…I was surprised to find out that you were back."

"And I was surprised to see you walk in." Elizabeth said. And she really was surprised. "A long time ago, I remember you telling me about how you wanted to go back to being a regular doctor."

A smile shot across Keller's face. "I remember that conversation." There was a happy silence that hung in the air between them as Keller began checking Elizabeth's vitals to make sure that she was fit for duty.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What did you say was down here again?" Rodney asked with a skeptical tone as they walked down a long corridor. They weren't supposed to be down here. Rodney had strict orders not to go exploring due to the recent attack by the wraith. They had damaged several sections of the city and there was no way of knowing just how bad the damaged areas were.

"I told you." A young girl said. "It looks like some sort of control panel."

"Emma, I highly doubt that there is a control panel down here that we haven't found already." Rodney said. He stopped dead in his tracks and gently grabbed her shoulder, making her stop and look at him.

"You know….if your father finds out about this, especially if anything happens to you…he's gonna have my ass." Rodney said with panic evident in his voice. It was true….he truly would. He specifically asked Rodney to look after Emma while he was off world.

Emma shrugged out of his grip. "Would you relax." She said in a voice that told Rodney that she was very sure of herself. "Its not much further. Besides, if he gets mad…I'll deal with him." They both began walking down the corridor once again.

"Good…because I don't…" Rodney stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Emma was talking about. "That's it." The look on his face was almost the look on a kid in a candy store.

"See…I told you there was a control panel here." Emma said as she walked up to it with Rodney following close behind.

"Woah." Rodney said as he looked at the control panel in curiosity.

"hmmm…I wonder what's down here. I havent been down this far yet." Emma said as she started, once again, walking down the corridor a little. She hadn't been any further then the control panel before and her curiosity got the best of her.

"Emma, don't go wandering off." Rodney said without taking his eyes off the control panel. If she wandered off and got hurt, life as he knew it would be over.

"Oh relax Rodney." Emma mumbled as she continued to slowly walk don't the corridor. She was about to turn back when she heard a loud crack. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Ahh…Rodney." She called out trying to get his attention. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, yeah." Rodney said waving her off. Suddenly the whole floor beneath her shifted.

"McKay." Emma said a little louder. She had a feeling that he was more concerned with the stupid control panel then he was about her.

"Emma…can't you see I'm busy." He said waving her off yet again. The floor underneath Emma shifted again making a wave of panic pulse through her entire body.

"Meredith!" She finally yelled out. She knew that that would get his attention for sure. Rodney quickly turned around. He hated being called by his real first name. he hated the name Meredith and thanks to his good friend, Colonel John Sheppard, everyone in the whole damn city knew about it.

"What did you just call me?" Rodney asked sending the message to her that he was royally pissed off about it.

"Rodney….the floor." She said as she made it her undivided effort to remain absolutely still. She didn't want it to give way and send her flying down to the level below her.

"What?….what are you talking about?" Rodney asked ignoring the obvious.

"Rodney…the…" Before she could finish her sentence, the floor beneath her gave way and she was sent crashing down to the level below them.

A cloud of thick gray dust filled the air around Rodney making him cough uncomfortably. What the hell just happened? He told Emma not to wander off. Why the hell couldn't she just listen to someone for a change. "Emma!" Rodney yelled hoping that he would get some sort of a response. "Oh god….If your father finds out about this…he's gonna kill me." He mumbled to himself as panic flooded his body.

"Emma." Rodney called out a little bit softer as he slowly crept to the edge, straining his eyes to see through the thick dust that filled the air.

A faint cough caught Rodney's attention. "Emma." He called out again, only this time….fear was evident in his voice. He couldn't let anything happen to her…he just couldn't. Not only was he afraid of what her father would do to him because of this…but she had become like a neice to him and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Just so you know…things have changed quite a bit around here since you left." Keller said as she checked Elizabeth's reflexes.

"So I've noticed." Elizabeth said. "There are a lot of new faces around here. I was quite surprised when I arrived."

"Well, there still are a few familiar faces here." Keller said receiving a questioning look. "For instance…Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, Radek, Ronon…they're all still here."

"That's good to hear." Elizabeth said feeling relief wash over her body. Well, at least the city wouldn't be completely filled with strangers as she feared. "I'll definitely enjoy seeing them again."

"I imagine so." Keller said as she finished up. "Well, everything checks out….I don't see anything wrong that can prevent you from retur…." Keller was cut off by someone contacting her on her radio.

"Keller….do you read me?" Rodney's voice came in over her radio.

"Yes Rodney….I hear you." Keller said.

"I need a medical team down here fast." He said, panic filling his voice.

"Wait Rodney…what's going on? What happened?" Keller asked in a calm yet elevated voice.

"It's Emma. She fell….I mean….the floor….the floor….it ah…it."

"Rodney….slow down." Keller said a little bit louder then normal.

"Rodney took a deep breath. "It's Emma. She took me down to see a control panel that she spotted in one of the lower levels of the city. She wandered off and the floor collapsed."

"Okay Rodney…stay calm. I'm sending a medical team now." Keller said just before cutting the radio out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Emma!" Rodney called out. He heard some more faint coughing.

"Yeah." He heard a faint voice through the dust. She could hear s sigh of relief. Thank god she was okay. She was actually breathing and talking. That was a good sign.

"Thank god!" Rodney said as he leaned over desperately trying to see through the thick cloud of dust that still hung in the air. "What happened?….are you okay?"

There was some more coughing. "Are you kidding me?" Emma said in a much louder, much stronger voice. "The floor collapsed."

Rodney sighed. "Okay…whatever…..Are you okay?" He had to find out. If her father knew about this, which he would find out soon enough, he was a dead man.

"I'll live." Emma said.

"Well, whatever you do…don't move." Rodney said with a hint of panic still in his voice even though he knew that Emma was okay. "Just stay still until the medical team gets here."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So…I wonder if Emma got into any trouble while we were here." Ronon said in a knowing voice.

"Of course she did." John said with a tired look on his face as they walked towards the gate.

"Colonel…are you even sure that she got in trouble?" Sergeant Anderson said. Sergeant Anderson was a young marine who had arrived on Atlantis a few weeks earlier and had frequently joined them on their off world missions. He had seen some of the stuff that happened to Emma but he didn't know the extent of it.

"You're kidding…right?" John said giving Anderson a look telling him that he was being ridiculous just for thinking it. "Every time I go off world, something happens."

"Something that usually lands her in the infirmary." Ronon happily added knowing that he had witnessed her in the infirmary more times then he could count.

"Lets just hope that it isn't something too serious." John said as Anderson walked over to the DHD and dialed Atlantis.

John had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the gate activate. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He knew something happened. The question is….how bad was it?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So there is chapter 1. I hope its okay. Emma's father will be revealed in chapter 2 if you haven't figured it out already. And there is one member of the team that isn't here. That will also be revealed._

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_Thank you very much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like it so far. Hope I don't disappoint you with future chapters._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, after giving Emma a complete exam, things in the infirmary started to calm down. Emma had just been in the infirmary a few days before due to a sparring accident. Now she was back and from the looks of it, she wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Come on Doc." Emma said with a slight whine in her voice. She knew it wasn't true and that her head was spinning but she had to at least try. "I'm fine." she continued with an attempt to get up.

Keller put a hand on her shoulder giving her the message that it was a bad idea. "Emma…you just fell through a floor. You're not fine….I don't believe you….and you're staying here."

Emma sighed in frustration and rolled her head to the side. There was no way she was getting out of the infirmary today. She was gonna be stuck there overnight and there was nothing she could do about it. She also knew it was for her own good.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Elizabeth asked in a sincere voice as she watched Emma. She didn't have a clue who she was but was curious nonetheless.

Keller glanced at Emma and then turned her gaze back to Elizabeth. "Oh she'll be fine. Fairly minor concussion and some bruised ribs. Nothing she hasn't felt before." Keller took a deep breath. "Maybe one day she will learn to stay out of trouble." There was a silence that hung in the air between them for a minute before Keller decided to break the silence. "If you want, I can have Colonel Sheppard meet you in the conference room."

Elizabeth nodded and followed the two marines out of the infirmary on her way to the conference room.

A few minutes went by when the entire infirmary was in complete silence. They all knew the drill. Emma had been in there enough for them to get used to it. It wasn't even like she planned it out but it seemed like every time she left her quarters, she managed to run into some sort of trouble. Even if it was as simple as walking down a corridor.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The gate room was in complete silence when John, Ronon, and Lieutenant Anderson stepped out of the event horizon. "Welcome back." Chuck said as the gate deactivated. "Please report to the infirmary for your post mission check." There was a look on his face that told John that his gut feeling wasn't for nothing. Something was definitely wrong. That and he never told them to go to the infirmary for their post mission check. They already knew to do that.

"Something's up." Ronon said as he glanced at Chuck. Even Ronon could tell that something was wrong. It seemed like whenever they went off world, Emma seemed to get into something.

"There's always something." John said with a sigh. "Come on." John said as he started walking. Both Ronon and Anderson followed suit and they all made their way to the infirmary. John almost felt relieved when he walked into the infirmary and didn't see Emma.

"Finally back I see." Keller said as she walked up to them. "Colonel…can I talk to you for a second?" She started to walk away signifying that she wanted a moment alone with him.

"Oh God….what did she get into this time?" John said and then glanced around the beds in the infirmary again. He didn't see anything but empty beds at first but then his eyes fell on one bed which seemed to be occupied.

"I'm gonna have to keep Emma in here overnight." Keller said in a soft and compassionate voice hoping that she wouldn't upset him or anything. She knew that he worried about her so she knew that the new about her being in the infirmary overnight wasn't going to sit well with him.

"What happened?" John asked making sure to keep calm.

"Well, apparently she was showing Rodney a control panel that she had found in one of the lower levels of the city." Keller said.

"We already know where all the control panels are." John said.

"Well, evidently we missed a few because it seems like she activated one that we haven't ran across yet." Keller said.

"So what happened after that?" John asked apparently concerned.

"Well, from what both Rodney and Emma told me, Emma walked down the hall past the control panel and the well….the floor collapsed." Keller explained.

"Collapsed?" John repeated almost not believing what he was hearing. How the hell could a floor just collapse.

"Yeah As in…gave way and sent her falling to the level below them." Keller said

"Is she gonna be okay?" John asked as he glanced over at Emma who was laying in a bed against the wall.

"Yeah." Keller said. "She has a mild concussion and some bruised ribs but other then that…..well, she was damn lucky that she didn't get seriously hurt." Keller explained. It was true. She _was_ damn lucky she didn't get seriously hurt. "Oh….and I think you better go and talk to Rodney. He thinks you're angry with him because you asked him to look after her when you were gone."

"It wasn't his fault." Emma said in a soft voice from her bed.

"Not now Emma." John said in a calm voice. "We'll talk about this later."

"You might want to bring her something to do." Keller said. "You know how she climbs the walls in here when she has nothing to do while she's in the infirmary. Maybe something that will keep her occupied for a while." She paused. "Also…there is someone waiting in the conference room to talk to you so make sure to stop by there after you leave."

"Will do Doc." He said as he turned around and started heading for the door.

"Not so fast Colonel." Keller said with a smile on her face. She could've sworn she heard him curse under his breath. She knew he hated it in the infirmary almost as much as Emma did. Maybe that was where she got it from. "You still need to have your post mission check."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It seemed like it took forever having his post mission check done. He never liked the infirmary but he knew that it was necessary. John pushed all the bad memories he had had from the infirmary out of his mind as he made his way down the corridor towards Emma's quarters.

"Hey…I need to talk to you." Rodney said as he spotted him and decided to catch up with him.

"Not now Rodney." John said as he continued down the hall without so much as looking at him.

"Look….I screwed up." Rodney said. "This was all my fault." John stopped and turned to face his friend.

"She is 13 years old Rodney…she knows that things are dangerous." John said. He was about to continue but Rodney interrupted him.

"John….she's 16." Rodney said with a grin on his face. That had to be like the millionth time he corrected him on that.

Confusion washed over John's face. "….Right..." John said silently scolding himself for forgetting the worse three years of Emma's life. He shook his head and started walking again. "I gotta get used to that."

"I told her not to wander off." Rodney said as he continued to follow John down the hall.

John finally reached the door to Emma's quarters. Finally, annoyed by Rodney's presence…he turned around yet again. "Look….Rodney….I'm not angry with you. If you told her not to wander off, well, you know as well as I do that she tends to do the exact opposite of what people say half the time. She knows as well, if not more, then all of us about the dangers that are here and off world."

"Okay…you've got a point there." Rodney added in.

"Besides…Keller says she's gonna be fine. Just a minor concussion and a some bruised ribs." John said. "So please…drop it."

"But."

"Rodney!" John said, his voice much louder then before indicating that he was already upset about the whole incident and that if he pushed things any further, it was gonna make things much worse.

"Okay." Rodney said. Taking the hint that the conversation was over….he turned around and made his way down the hallway in the opposite direction.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After searching through Emma's room for what seemed like an eternity, John finally found what he was looking for. Emma's laptop. "Yup….that should keep you occupied for a while." John said to himself as he tucked the laptop under his arm like a library book and walked out the door.

A short time later, John found himself standing outside of the conference room wondering who could possibly be in there waiting to talk to him. Most people avoided talking to him in the conference room because he only usually called people in there to talk alone if they did something wrong. Another thing Emma knew more then anyone else.

He took a deep breath and waved his hands in front of the crystals. The door opened quickly and John was shocked at who he saw when he walked in.

"Hello John." Elizabeth said, standing up to show the respect that he deserved.

"Elizabeth." John said with a look on his face that reminded her of a deer stuck in headlights. He slowly walked over to the table and set the laptop down. "I can't believe its you." She gave him a brave smile. "Please…sit down. We have a lot to catch up on."

"We do." Elizabeth agreed as she sat down at the table with John sitting down directly across from her. "And so many questions to ask."

"Questions?" John asked completely bewildered by her last statement.

"Yeah…why pink?" She asked as she glanced down at the pink dell laptop sitting on the table.

John followed suit and looked at the laptop. "Oh…it's not mine….its Emma's."

"Emma." Elizabeth said almost mirroring the look that he gave her. "Isn't she that young girl that just arrived at the infirmary?"

"Yeah." John said remembering the dread that he felt walking into the infirmary knowing that somehow, someway, Emma found a way in.

"Who is she anyway? Is she one of the Athosians?" She asked completely clueless about who she was. It was obvious that she had been gone for a long time. Emma didn't look, nor did she act like an Athosian at all.

"She is our new resident trouble maker." John said with a smirk on his face. "She takes after her father…I swear to god." Elizabeth chuckled a little bit even though she had no idea who Emma's father was. "Speaking of which…" John said as he stood up. "I have to get this to the infirmary or she's gonna go doing something stupid again."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Elizabeth asked with a hopeful look on her face. John's company would definitely be a step up from the friendly marines that had escorted her before. Even after all these years, he still hadn't changed much. Besides a few gray hairs…he managed to remain remarkably the same.

"Be my guest." John said watching Elizabeth stand up. He grabbed the pink dell laptop off the table and made his way to the door. He waved his hand in front of the crystals and the door opened again. With that, he made his way out the door and began walking towards the infirmary with Elizabeth following suit beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Okay…I know I said that I would tell you certain things in this chapter and that was the plan. But, things didn't turn out the way I planned. Things took a little more planning then I thought. And I know that I'm using the word "plan" way too much here. I was gonna say who the father (which is pretty obvious now), was and the mother but it just didn't seem right. Although, one person who reviewed thought that Elizabeth was the mother…..Sorry to disappoint. Its not her and I think I made that perfectly clear when she asked who Emma was. Also, about the whole thing on Emma being 16. That wasn't a mistake. There is a reason for that and it will eventually be explained. Hope you liked it and I hope you come back to read chapter 3 after I post it._

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_Wow, thanks a lot for all the reviews so far. I am really glad you like it. As a matter of fact, I weren't sure if anyone would like it when I started it. I hope I can keep you all hooked._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So…how you feeling?" Keller asked as she walked over to Emma's bed to check on her. She knew it was stupid question but she figured she'd ask it anyway.

Emma rolled over on her back and looked up at the doctor. "I feel fine." She said. She wasn't fine but she had to at least try. Keller knew that she wasn't telling the truth too. "Okay…fine. You win. I have a really bad headache…okay."

"I figured as much." Keller said with a smirk on her face. She wasn't smirking because anything was funny about her being in the infirmary because there wasn't anything funny about it. She was smirking because of the constant attempts to get out of the infirmary by telling her she was fine.

After giving Emma something to alleviate the pain she was feeling, she noticed the expression on Emma's face. "Emma, what's wrong?" She asked in a compassionate voice.

"I think Dad's mad at me." Emma said as she turned her head to look at her.

"Now what makes you say that?" Keller asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I don't know." Emma said. "Just the fact that he told me not to wander off and that's exactly what happened. I wandered off and got myself in another mess."

"I'm sure he's not that mad at you." Keller said trying to reassure her. There was no way that Emma could've known that the floor was messed up when she stepped on it. It could've happened to anyone who walked down that corridor. Either way, it had to be Emma that stepped on it. The one person in the entire city that seemed to have the worst luck. "I think he's just glad that you didn't get seriously hurt. So you shouldn't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"You always say that." Emma said. "And somehow, everything always ends up not being fine."

"Just relax and get some rest." Keller said. "It's not going to be a very pleasant night. Someone is going to be waking you up periodically to check on you so you should enjoy this quiet time while you have it."

"I know the drill." Emma said with a slight smirk on her face. She really did know the drill. She had been in there more times then she cared to admit due to a concussion or injury of some sort.

"Besides…Your father should be back sometime soon. I sent him off to find something to occupy your time." Keller said. "I don't need you running out of the infirmary before you're supposed to."

"Oh, come one…would I do that?" Emma said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes….you would….and you have before." Keller answered with a smirk on her face as well. "I know you too well." Keller was about to say something else when the door to the infirmary opened and John and Elizabeth walked in.

"See, I told you he was coming back any minute." Keller said and then turned around and walked towards the door.

"So, how's she doing?" John asked Keller. He knew that she only had a concussion and some bruised ribs but he had to ask anyway….just to be sure.

"She has a headache." Keller said. "And she's all worried that you're mad at her."

"Figures." John said as he turned and walked over to Emma's bed.

Emma purposely tried to ignore John when he walked over. She didn't want to have ths same old talk they always had after something happened to her. She simply just stayed rolled over on her side with her eyes closed.

"I know you're awake Emma." John said. Emma sighed and rolled over on her back. "I brought you something to keep you occupied while you're in here."

"Thanks." Emma said in a fairly quiet voice. There was a silence that hung in the air when John sat down in a chair that was sitting by her bed. The silence was only there until Emma broke it. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" John said in shock. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know." Emma said. "You told me not to go exploring or do anything that would have me sent here but I ended up in here anyway."

John sighed and ran one of his hands through his messy hair. "I'm just glad you didn't get seriously hurt."

"She said the same thing." Emma said while she glanced at Keller. She knew deep down that her what he said was true but she also knew that it was also something that shouldn't have happened. If she had only stayed in the areas of the city that were safe, it wouldn't have happened.

"Well then why are you worried about it?" John asked with a smirk on his face. Indeed…why would she worry about it? She knew him better then that. They were so caught up in their conversation that neither of them noticed Keller and Elizabeth walk over.

Emma didn't say anything. "Now….when I go off world again….what are you gonna do?" It's the same question she got every time she ended up in the infirmary when he was off world.

"I'm gonna stay in my quarters and not do anything all day." Emma said with a smirk on her face. That was also the same answer she gave him every time as if it had been rehearsed or something.

"Emma….I don't expect you to stay in your room all day…you're 13 after all." John said.

"I'm 16." Emma quickly corrected him.

"….Right…" _God dammit! Why is that so damn hard to remember? _John scolded himself. "I gotta get used to that." Finally, he noticed Elizabeth and Keller standing there. He turned back to Emma. "Just stay out of trouble."

Keller glanced at Emma and then at John. "I was just telling Elizabeth about the recent Wraith attack on the city and how much damage it left behind. I thought maybe you would be better at explaining it then I am because you know more about it."

"That's a good idea." John said as he stood up. He turned back to Emma and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too Dad." She reciprocated.

At that moment, Elizabeth couldn't breath. Did she just call him Dad? How was that even possible? Especially if she was 16. She knew that Shock had shown through on her face when John turned back to her.

"Shall we?" John said as he motioned for the door.

Elizabeth blinked a couple times and took a deep breath. "We shall." She said and she followed him out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Well, there you have it. I know its kind of short but its all I can write at the time being. I thought that it was a good place to end the chapter. You know…leaving Elizabeth knowing who Emma's father is but with a million and one questions about why Emma is 16 when only 13 years have gone by and who her mother is and…well, like I said….a million and one questions._

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_Wow….you guys never cease to amaze me….thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it. I still don't know if there is going to be any relation ship except friendship in this….I don't know….im kinda a die hard sheyla fan so it would be hard for me to write something Shweir but you never know….it might happen. Not really sure where im going with this story yet._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As John and Elizabeth walked down the hall, John could tell that Elizabeth was staring at him. He knew after living with Emma for 13 years what it felt like to be stared at. There were days when she was younger when she would just stare at him just to piss him off. And it always worked. Finally, John decided it was time to find out what was going on so he stopped walking.

Elizabeth stopped and turned back to him. "What's wrong?" she asked still staring at him.

"You're staring at me." John said in a calm voice despite his ever-growing irritation by it.

"What…no I'm not. Elizabeth said

"Please….I raised a wise ass." John said. "I know when someone is staring at me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay….fine. I'm just…" she trailed off as she though of what word would best describe how she felt.

"Surprised…shocked…confused…bewildered…" John said and he was going to continue but she stopped him there by holding her hand out in front of her.

"All of the above." She said and she started walking again which prompted John to continue as well. After walking for quite a while, they finally ended up back in the conference room. Once in the conference room, Elizabeth quickly sat down.

"Okay what?" John asked apparently irritated by her staring at him and her silence.

"Oh…its just that…." she trailed off as she tried to figure out what to say. She always knew what to say but this time she was at a loss for words.

"It's Emma….isn't it?" John asked knowing exactly what it was about. When Elizabeth left 13 years ago, he wasn't even with anyone but now he had a kid. He knew that she had a ton of questions about that.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said, shock still evident in the tone of her voice. "I don't even know what to ask you first. There are a million questions running through my head right now…I don't know where to begin."

"Well…" John paused long enough to sit down across from her. "I have plenty of time on my hands and nothing much to do so go ahead….ask away."

"Well….first thing I don't get is….well…you said she was 13 and she corrected you and said she was 16." Elizabeth said with a confused look on her face. "I've only been gone for 13 years….how is that possible?"

"That's a long story….well, not really but…." He shook off the feeling he was getting as he remembered what happened 6 months ago when he found his daughter. "You remember about a year and a half after we got here when I found that time dilation field thing where I spent 6 months of my life in it when I was only like 2 hours on the outside?" Elizabeth just nodded. "Well, Emma went off world with me one day about 6 months ago and she wandered off. We searched for her and searched for her and when we finally found her, she was three years older."

"Oh my god." She said as she watched John's expression turn from irritation to sadness. "How long did you search for her?"

"12 hours." John could remember the emptiness he felt when she was missing. Like a part of him was missing. He would never let anything happen to her if he could help it. He would go to the end of the universe for anyone but he would go beyond that for her. Emma was his pride and joy and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her and it killed him inside to know that the time she was missing, during that three years of her life, he wasn't there when she needed him most.

They sat there in complete silence for a couple minutes until Elizabeth finally said what was on her mind. "I have to say that I never thought id see the day when you became a father….it's kind of surprising if you ask me."

"I honestly thought you would've put two and two together by now." John said with a smirk on his face. She got her mother's ability to sing and to fight among other things but everything else like her attitude and just about all of her physical features from him.

"What do you mean?" She asked even more confused.

"The wiry brown hair, the eyes, the attitude, her inability to stay out of trouble for a few hours while I'm gone." John was going to continue but was interrupted.

"Okay….I get the point." Elizabeth said. "But what I really don't get is who her mother is….I mean, the only woman I know of that you were really close with around here that……" Her voice trailed off when realization came around and hit her. "Teyla." She whispered.

John froze in place. He hadn't heard that name in so long. Evidently she could put two and two together because she hit it right on the nose. "Yeah." John said with a serious look on his face. "She ah….she died having Emma."

Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry." she said in a compassionate voice.

John looked down at the table and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Yeah….me too."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is where Emma fell through the floor?" Ronon questioned almost not believing that she could even survive such a fall and only suffer minor injuries.

"It's a wonder she didn't get herself killed." Lieutenant Anderson said as he, Ronon and Rodney peered over the giant hole in the floor.

Ronon chuckled a little. "It's a wonder you didn't get killed because of this." he said as he turned to Rodney.

"Yeah well…..I thought that was going to happen. I told her not to wander off and look what happened. She wandered off and the floor collapsed." Rodney said, still shook up from it.

"Are you kidding?" Ronon said. "You of all people should know that if you tell her not to wander off….that's exactly what she's gonna do." They all peered over the edge again and Anderson whistled.

"Damn…that's a long ways down." Anderson said with wide eyes.

"Yeah….and its gonna be one hell of a mess to clean up too." Ronon said as he backed away from the edge.

"Yeah." Anderson said as he followed suit and stepped away from the edge.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That night, After Elizabeth getting a new room and John explaining the latest Wraith Attack and the damage it left behind, things started to quiet down. Elizabeth had explained how the IOA wanted her to resume her post on Atlantis and she began settling down…unpacking all of her stuff and taking in some of the views during the sunset as the rest of the city went about their normal buniness.

She stood out on the balcony for so long, she wasn't even aware that the door going out to the balcony had opened.

"It's beautiful…..isn't it?" Keller said as she walked out to the edge of the balcony.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Elizabeth said in awe as she continued to gaze out over the balcony. "Even though I've seen it before….its still so amazing."

"Emma had the same reaction when she came back six months ago." Keller said. "It was one of the first things she did when she got back here. I remember her telling my how much she missed it during them three years she had spent in that time dilation field."

Elizabeth gave her a bewildered look. "It's only been six months since that happened?"

"Yeah." Keller said not surprised but Elizabeth's reaction. From the way that Emma acted, It was like it was years ago when it happened. "Ever since then…Colonel Sheppard had kept a close eye on her. She hasn't been allowed off world since then and I doubt that she will be for a while."

There was a silence that hung in the air between them for a few seconds while Elizabeth thought about what to say. Then finally, she decided to break the silence. "John told me how Teyla died."

Keller, who was looking down at her shoes as she thought about what to say, looked up suddenly at the statement. "Colonel Sheppard took her death pretty hard. She left him alone as a single parent. None of us were sure how he would handle it but if you ask me…he's done a pretty damn good job so far."

"Well, I haven't really gotten a chance to officially meet her and talk to her but she seems like a good person." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"You really need to meet her. Colonel raised her to be respectful and to put others before herself." Keller said. "She also happened to pick up on his sarcasm and some of his bad habits like trying to get out of the infirmary before she's supposed to but other then that….I think you'd like her."

"Sounds just like John." Elizabeth said.

"Sounds like him?" Keller repeated. "More like a younger female clone of him. Honestly…sometimes I don't know what to do. With two Sheppards on the base…none of us on the medical staff are ever going to be out of a job."

They both chuckled a little bit realizing that what she said was true. Both of them had dealt with John in the past and the thought of two of them would've driven them crazy….yet Keller was handling things well overall.

"So…have you been relieved for the night or are you just taking a break?" Elizabeth said.

"Relieved for the night." Keller said. "Thank god." she looked back out over the ocean. "I'm glad someone else is going to be dealing with Emma trying to run out of the infirmary tonight. It'd be a miracle if she actually followed doctor's orders for once." She paused for a minute and looked back at Elizabeth. "You know….she should still be awake or if she isn't, they'll be waking her soon so if you'd like to go down there and say hi….you're welcome to."

"You know….I think I might do just that." Elizabeth said. She gave Keller a quick wave goodbye and made her way back inside and to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So there you have it. Chapter 4. I really hope you like it. I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. And I hope I don't let you down with the next chapter._

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_I'm glad the time dilation field idea was a good idea. I was a little worried about it being unoriginal but the way I figured it, if they found one of them…..who's to say that it's the only one in the Pegasus galaxy? Well, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks a lot for the reviews so far. I am honestly surprised it gotten as much feedback as it has. So here is chapter 5. Let me know what you think._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The infirmary had gotten a lot more quieter then it had been before. There weren't as many people there and the medical staff had thinned out some for the night. She weren't sure where Emma was until she finally saw her in the last bed by the wall with one side of her bed raised so she could sit up and eat her dinner.

"May I join you?" Elizabeth said as she slowly walked over towards her bed.

"Sure." Emma said just before taking a bite of her jell-o. Elizabeth smiled and sat down in the chair sitting beside her bed.

"We haven't really had an official introduction." She started. "My name is Elizabeth Weir."

"So you're Dr. Weir." Emma said in a quiet but amazed tone. "The one everyone says is the best civilian leader we've ever had."

"People say that?" Elizabeth asked almost in awe. She had no idea she had made that much of an impression on people on Atlantis. "I hear you're quite the legend around here yourself." Elizabeth said.

Emma held out her hand. "Emma Sheppard…pleasure to meet you." she said with a grin on her face. She knew what people thought of her on the base. That she was a trouble maker and that she acted just like her father. They respected her but they thought she was a lot more of a pain then she should be.

Elizabeth smiled back and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you too." she said "So what else do people say about me?" She really didn't want to ask that question but curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, from what my dad says, you are compassionate, put others first, that you're really responsible and are not afraid of making the decisions no one else wants to make." Emma said.

"Wow…I had no idea I was that highly thought of around here." Elizabeth said. "Honestly…that surprises me."

"So what do everyone say about me?" Emma asked with a bit of a wicked smile on her face. She pretty much already knew what was said about her around the city. People have told her many times that she was just like her father and that she was a trouble maker and that she was accident prone.

"Well, from what Keller said….you are respectful and you put others before yourself." Elizabeth said. "Something I gather runs in the family."

Emma just shrugged. She really didn't know all that well. Yeah, she lived with her dad her whole life minus the three years she spent inside the time dialation field but she really didn't really know him in the same way that others did. He was her father. She loved him and respected him more then anyone else in the universe but there were things she just didn't know about her father. She weren't sure why her father didn't talk about certain things but she figured maybe it was for the same reasons she didn't talk about the three years she was away from Atlantis and everything else she knew. It just bothered her.

"So I guess you and my dad were pretty close when you were here last time." Emma said in a questioning voice. Almost as if she weren't sure if it was true or not.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said.

"Well….you had a lot in common both being leaders and all." Emma said.

"Yeah…I guess we did." Elizabeth agreed. "But we didn't always agree. There were plenty of times when we had completely opposing views."

"Yeah…I know what that's like." Emma said as she thought about the millions of times when her and her father got into arguments over stupid stuff that they had opposing views on.

There was a silence that hung in the air between them. Elizabeth stood up. "Well…I think I'll let you get some rest now."

"Aww…leaving so soon?" Emma said. She didn't want Elizabeth to go. There were so many things that she didn't know about her and about Atlantis before she was born that had her curious. She wanted to know more about the people that were there then and about how they discovered the city. She wanted to know more about her people…she wanted know so much and now Elizabeth was leaving.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said. "I know I'm tired and could really use the sleep. Not only that but Keller would have my head if she knew I kept you up all night talking about absolutely nothing." Emma gave her an understanding smile. "But we can pick up the conversation again tomorrow sometime. Maybe keep you out of trouble if your father goes off world."

"He'll love that idea." Emma said with a smile. With that…they both said their goodbyes and Elizabeth left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So…how's Emma doing?" Ronon asked as he held his staff at the ready in front him. They were well past the normal stick fighting. They had sparred like that for years until finally it escalated to fist fighting and then to staffs. Ronon had suggested switching to knives but John had shot that idea down before anyone else would agree to it.

"Oh….she's good." John said. "Nothing too serious." He added as he swung his staff at Ronon only to have it blocked by him.

"Well….its nothing she hasn't gone through before." Ronon said as he swung his staff back around at John catching him in the gut. John dropped his staff as staggered away holding his stomach as he waited for his breath to come back.

"Yeah." It was all John could manage with such a blow to the gut. Still slightly out of breath, he picked up his staff and backed away from Ronon.

"So…I heard that Weir is back." Ronon said in an uncertain voice.

"Yeah." John said as he swung his staff as hard as he could only to have it blocked again. John pulled back his staff and swung again…only this time Ronon ducked and countered by swinging at John's legs. When the staff hit John's legs, he lost his footing and was sent back first into the floor.

Gasping for breath….John layed there for a second. Why did he even bother. He and Ronon had been at this for years and every time, Ronon would kick his ass and send him packing. Even his own daughter had beat him on a number of occasions. Yet, every time someone asked him to spar with them….he went along with it.

"Ready to call it quits tonight?" Ronon said as he held his hand out to help John up off the floor.

"Yeah." He nodded as he grabbed Ronon's outstretched hand and was yarded off the floor. Breathing heavily, John tossed his staff on the floor against the wall and picked up his gym bag. He pulled a small towel out of the bag and draped it around his neck. He had more then enough physical activity for one day. Time to relax and get something to eat before going to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

John wasn't at all surprise when he went to the mess hall and saw Rodney. It seemed like the only way the man could comfort himself when he was upset, scared, or nervous was to eat. Sitting there, Rodney wore a guilty expression on his face as he saw John walk in.

"Not surprised to see you here." John said as he stopped at Rodney's table.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Rodney said in a typical offended tone.

"Oh nothing." John said. "Well, with the way you were acting earlier……its just the thing I'd expect you to do." And without another word, John left Rodney sitting there so he could go and get some food of his own.

There was absolutely nothing funny about Rodney's reaction. He had been asked to keep an eye on Emma and to make sure she stays out of trouble and doesn't get hurt and that's exactly the opposite of what happened. He went with her and when she called out to him down in the corridor, he simply waved her off like she was some fly being shooed away. If he had only listened to her the first time she called him…maybe none of this would've happened. But no….he had to wait until she called him three different times by three different names and only then did he respond but by that time it was too late.

"Emma…I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." Rodney whispered to himself. "This is all my fault." And looking down at his tray, he was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Elizabeth walk in.

"What's all your fault?" She asked with a smile on her face when she saw his reaction to her being there.

"Oh…Elizabeth…didn't know you were there." He said just before she sat down. "I was just thinking about what happened to Emma today."

"And you think its your fault.?" Elizabeth asked with a questioning look on her face.

Rodney nodded. "I did tell her not to wander off but after she did….she called out to me and I ignored her. I just waved her off like she was…"

"A trouble maker who doesn't know how to keep herself out of trouble." John finished his sentence and then sat down at the same table. "I already told you that I wasn't mad at you. It could've happened to anyone."

"But it didn't just happen to anyone." Rodney said.

"Would you just drop it already." John said. He really was sick of Rodney beating himself up for something that Emma did all on her own. every time she did something that got her into trouble, it was something that she had thought up. "She's 13.…she knows how to take care of herself."

"She's 16." Rodney and Elizabeth both said simultaneously.

"…Right…" John said with a agitated look on his face. "God dammit….why can't I ever remember that?"

"That's a good question you know." Rodney answered. "Its been six months already and you still cant remember something as simple as an age."

"She went from 13 to 16 in twelve hours…there's nothing simple about that." John said.

"She went from 13 to 16 in three years….it just wasn't three years for us." Rodney explained.

"And you call that simple?" John argued back. "There is nothing simple about the whole situation and I think if you go and ask Emma about it, having spent three years on her own, she might agree with me."

With that, everyone at the table went silent. Rodney knew all too well how much the whole situation bothered him. John was frantic when he realized Emma was missing and he refused to stop searching until he found her. And when he finally did find her and they got her back…it was like a ton of bricks hit him. He didn't know what to do. Just 12 hours before that, him and Emma were arguing over something stupid and now Emma was so much more mature. He had missed three years of her life and it tore him up inside. Even now, after six months had gone bye and everyone thought he had gotten past it. Whenever Emma got hurt in any way, the memory came bubbling to the surface making John irritable and impossible to reason with.

Indeed things have changed in 13 years. Elizabeth thought to herself as they all sat at the table in silence. The people she had once knew quite well and considered to be colleagues and family were like total strangers to her. She had missed so much that had happened and it was going to take her forever to catch up. One thing she did know though was that it was definitely going to be an interesting stay this time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So there is chapter 5. I hope you like it. Still not sure where I'm going with this…but I'm glad you like it anyway._

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_Thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it. As for the questions…In this story, Elizabeth left right after the incident at the end of season 3. I will explain more in the story…don't want to ruin it for you now. Thanks for the questions though. Sorry I waited so long to update. I've been so busy its not even funny._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

John knew it was going to be a long day after what had happened the day before. Not only was his trip off world not the best, but to come back and find that Emma had gotten herself hurt and sent to the infirmary again made it all the worse. He stopped taking her off world because she was always getting into trouble and even now, she was still finding things to get into.

"May I join you?" Elizabeth asked snapping John back to reality.

"Sure." John answered and watch Elizabeth set her tray down on the table and sit down in front of him. The mess hall was particularly empty so it didn't surprise him that she would ask to join him. That and he got the feeling that she wanted to talk to him. "So…how are you adjusting?"

"Well…" She looked down at her tray for a minute then dropped her fork and continued. "It's gonna take some time to get used to everything again. Everything and everybody has changed so much."

"People around here haven't changed that much." John argued. Elizabeth gave him a disbelieving look that made him correct himself. "Okay…so people here have changed a lot. Thirteen years will do that to people."

"Most of the people I've seen here so far I don't even recognize." She explained "But what surprises me most of all is the people I do know. You in particular."

"What about me?" John asked in a skeptical tone.

"You've changed so much in the last 13 years. Hard to believe it's the same person." She clarified.

John chewed on the inside of his lip for a second while he contemplated what to say. He really wasn't sure how to react to that. "Well…being a single parent will do that to you." Yeah…that was a good way to respond. Like Elizabeth would know. She didn't have any kids to know the full extent of what he meant.

"Yeah…I guess it would." Elizabeth agreed. The truth was…she wasn't exactly sure. She never had kids and didn't really care to. She loved kids and all but it just wasn't her thing. She had spent so much time in her chosen career path that she just didn't have the time to settle down and have a family. Although, if she had turned down the Atlantis expedition, Simon probably would've gladly chosen the family life over losing her any day but everything was in the past and there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Yeah." John whispered as he looked down at his food and sighed. "You know…things weren't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to have her mother in her life."

Elizabeth didn't really know what to say to that but thought she would give it her best shot. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you raised a wonderful young lady."

John looked up at her, almost suddenly. "It doesn't really make me feel any better but thanks for the effort anyway." He knew that her bedside manner wasn't the best but she did try. She always tried. Ever since he could remember but she still didn't seem to get any better at it. Or maybe it was just him.

"No problem…she bears some striking similarities to you." She stated making him crack one of his crooked grins at her. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She was exactly like him in almost every way. In her appearance, the way she handled pain, in her attitude, and even her sense of humor and sarcastic nature. "Some traits I assume was inherited through the Sheppard bloodlines?" She questioned.

He didn't say anything but the expression on his face was enough to tell her that she was right. It was good to at least know that people thought that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay Emma…I guess I can release you today." Keller said after walking over to Emma's bed. She had been sitting up all morning with her pink Dell propped up on her knees. She looked up from her work and a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

Oh no….this was a bad idea and Keller knew it from the moment she walked in. She knew that she couldn't keep her in there forever but it seemed like every time she released her, she always ended up back in there again. "Yes…really." Keller said Emma tossed her Dell to the bottom of the bed and got up quickly. Keller held out her hands. "But…only under one condition." Emma looked at her impatiently only to hear the same lecture that she heard every time she was released. "You need to stay out of trouble. I cant stress it enough. Please…be careful. I don't want to see you in here any more….well, at least for a while."

Emma swallowed hard and nodded. She really didn't like it in the infirmary and she certainly didn't like being in pain. "You know I cant promise anything. It's not like I plan these things."

"I know." Keller agreed. "At least try to stay out of trouble for a while."

"I will." She answered. Keller smiled at her and handed her a small stack of folded up clothing. She had always had a change of clothes in the infirmary. She had been in there so many time that it was just more convenient. She gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked away. Finally…no more infirmary.

After changing out of the johnny she had on and into her normal clothes, she made her way out of the infirmary and started heading towards her quarters with her pink laptop in her arms. There was nothing better then not being in the infirmary. She hated the infirmary. She always did. But there was nothing she could do about it. Like she told Keller, its not like she planned.

About half way to her quarters, she was turning a corner and slammed right into Rodney. The impact sent her right into the wall making her drop her laptop. "Oh my god Emma...I'm so sorry." Rodney apologized. He really didn't mean to run into her. She had already spent the night in the infirmary partly because of him. That would be just what he would need. To send her to the infirmary again right after she got out.

"No...its okay." Emma stated as she bent down to retrieve her laptop from the floor. She looked at it and sighed. The battery had popped off it and the screen was messed up. "Well, that's great." She cursed after seeing her computer practically in pieces.

"I can fix it." Rodney quickly offered. If it was one thing he could do, it was fixing a computer and after not listening to her when she needed help, it was the lease he could do for her. "Here...let me see it." Emma glanced down at her broken laptop and then handed it to Rodney. After seeing it safely in his hands, she handed him the battery.

"I didnt know you were out of the infirmary." Rodney said. It was the first time since he had seen her since the day before and unlike him, she was unusually calm during and after an infirmary stay.

"Yeah...I just got released." Emma answered. "But I have to follow some rules the Doc set for me."

"Hmmm...let me guess." Rodney started with a grin on his face. "No getting into trouble...and she doesn't want to see you in there any time soon and all that." Emma nodded. "Well, I was actually on my way to the lab when I ran into you." He glanced down at her laptop laying lifeless in his arms and then glanced back up at her. "I'll fix this as soon as I can." And without another word...he turned and kept on going.

Emma let out a sigh of frustration. "That's just great." She told herself. "What am I supposed to do now?" She hated not having her laptop. Not having her laptop around was usually what got her in trouble. It was a welcome distraction that kept her from being bored all the time. She took a deep breath and continued to her quarters.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So...how much stuff has actually changed around here besides the people that are here now? Elizabeth asked as her and John made their way down the corridor.

John shrugged a little. "Not really much has changed. I mean, the replicators are pretty much off the map but the wraith have made a big comeback." He had an look of almost sadness on his face. Who knows what the years of wraith attacks did to him. And raising a child on his own amongst this...there's no telling what kind of emotional trauma that caused. "We do have a couple more ZPMs now that we didn't have before...other then that, the only thing that's changed is the staff."

"That was the first ting I noticed." Elizabeth agreed. "So where are we going anyway?" She asked as she noticed that she had been lead down a half dozen different hallways that she hadn't paid any attention to.

"Need to go get Emma." John said in a much more cheerful tone. She was his pride and joy. He would do anything for her and she knew it too. She was the child every parents wished for. She was always respectful, she never really got into serious trouble. She did get herself hurt a lot but she usually followed all the rules that were laid out for her. She was exceedingly smart taking after her father in having an uncanny knack for mathematics. And she was the most beautiful child he could have ever dreamed of.

"Oh...well, if you want me to leave so you can go in and have some alone time with her, I can." Elizabeth said. John didn't really pay attention to anything she said. He really didnt care if Elizabeth was there when he went to get Emma out of the infirmary. Its not like he hadn't seen her in decades or anything. She was only there overnight. Instead of giving Elizabeth an answer, he kept on walking until they found themselves at the door to the infirmary. John sighed and pushed the door open.

"Colonel...didn't expect to see you here." Keller cheerfully stated after seeing him walk through the door with Elizabeth close behind him

"Didn't expect to see..." John started to repeat her. "I came to get Emma."

Keller gave him a nervous smile. "I kinda released her ten minutes ago." She said. "Look...I thought that..." John held up his hand, halting her explanation before she could finish. He really didn't want to know why she released her without him being there. He had told her dozens of times that he wanted to be there when she released her so he could talk to her but every time she completely ignored him and released her anyway. He sighed in frustration and walked back out the door.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked after watching the scene that played out before her. Why was he acting that way? Like she had said, out of all the people that had changed while she was gone, he had been the one that changed the most. Before, his job pretty much ruled his decisions. Now his daughter did. Every decision seemed to revolve around her. It seemed that the time she had spent without him had made him that much more overprotective.

"I was told not to release her without him being here." Keller answered with a regretful look on her face. "He has been telling me that constantly since she came back here but personally I don't see the big deal."

"Well, evidently it is." Elizabeth stated with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think the reason he doesn't want me to release her without him being here is because he's afraid of something happening to her while she is on her way back to her quarters." Keller said. "Actually, I know thats the reason but he probably wont admit it. He needs to learn that she is sixteen and that he needs to start trusting her with small stuff like that."

"Well, I agree but I really wouldn't know." Elizabeth explained. "After all that has happened here in the past thirteen years, im not at all surprised by his actions."

"Yeah" Keller agreed. "It's completely understandable. And eventually he will get used to the fact that she is old enough to be on her own for a few minutes." She sighed. "Yeah...he's mad at me but he'll get over it eventually."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_More back story about Emma and about why Elizabeth was gone is to come. I'll try to weave it in the best I can. Hope to hear what you think so far._


End file.
